I'll be Home for Christmas
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: HPSS AU Severus is a soldier in WWII during Christmas... JUST READ IT! warning... its sad I've heard...


I'll Be Home For Christmas

....a little idea I had...

pairing: HPSS

rating: T

_I am Dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_and although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

Severus lay on his cot...staring up at the tent roof above him. He still wore his uniform:tan, double breasted jacket with matching trousers and thick brown boots. His double pointed hat lay beside him and in his hand he held a wrinkled photo in sepia tones: a boy with a serious face and disordery dark hair. His eyes were green, but in the picture, his eyes were tannish. Harry...dear Harry.

It had been two years now. Two years since he had been inlisted in the british army. Two years since Hilter had declared war on Britain. Snow swirled outside. It was Dec. 20th... Five days till Harry's second Christmas without him... Five days till Severus's first Christmas without Harry. Severus rose and grabbed his pen and paper.

My sweet sweet Harry,

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_you can count on me_

_please have snow _

_and mistletoe_

_and presents on the tree_

He paused and smiled. Mistletoe.

(FLASHBACK)

"Really Draco! Why did you drag me into this?" Severus sighed, pulling at his collar. Draco grinned, his eyes glimmering cheerily from a little too much punch. It was the Malfoy's christmas party: something Severus avoided at all cost. was a banker and he took great pride in his christmas parties.

"My father's new accountant is here-that's why!" Draco poked Severus in the ribs.

"And what is so special about an accountant?" Severus asked, cocking on eyebrow.

WUMPH!

Severus coughed on his punch he had just taken a sip of as something hit him in the back. He turned to catch a small figure as it toppled forward.

"Excuse me sir!" cried the person, straitening his glasses, which had gone askew.

Severus blinked. The boy was very cute: messy black hair, huge green eyes and a handsome, if not slightly harassed looking, face.

"Severus, this is Harry Potter: my father's new accountant." Draco grinned. ", this is Severus Snape, my good friend."

Harry blinked and smiled. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

----------------

Severus and Harry spent the rest of the party talking and dancing. Severus found out Harry was an orphan, raised by his godfather, Sirius Black. He was eighteen. At around two in the morning, Harry announced he had to go. Severus walked him to the door, an arm loosely around Harry's small waist.

As they stood at the door, Harry looked up and smiled.

"What?" Severus asked, wondering if the punch had finally gotten to the small boy.

Harry giggled. "Mistletoe." he pointed up.

Severus looked up and found a cluster of dark green leaves and red berries tied to a ceiling panel. He grinned and chuckled. "Hm." he looked back down at Harry.

"Mrph?" Harry exclaimed as Severus took his head in his long thin hands and kissed him gently.

Severus cracked open his onyx eyes and saw Harry's green eyes wide with shock.

He pulled back, gulping. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for." he blushed, blinking.

Harry's face was red. "N-no...that felt...nice." Harry gave a small shy smile.

Severus smiled. "Then may I do it again?" he asked. Harry nodded and Severus leaned down again, to press his thin lips to Harry's warm pliable mouth.

(END FLASHBACK)

Dec. 24th. Snape looked out the foggy window of his cab as it raced toward downtown London: to the flat

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_where the love light gleams_

Couples walked down the snowy street, arm in arm, hand in hand. The streetlamps cast a warm glow over everything. Severus smiled and clutched the photo of Harry to his heart. After that night under the mistletoe, Harry had soon moved into Severus's flat. The move-in was four years ago. Harry was now twenty-two... a man. And Severus had missed Harry's twenty-first and twenty-second birthday. Severus was now thirty-seven.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

Severus leapt out of the cab, grinning hugely, his hat at a jaunty angle. He ran up four flights of stairs to apartment number forty-eight. He knocked quietly. He heard scuffling from inside.

"Ron, I don't want to go drinking with you." Severus heard Harry's exasperated voice say. "Go find Seam..." The door swung open and Harry's voice died in his throat. "Severus?" Harry's voice was hoarse. He had grown-almost to Severus's chin now, and he had circles under his jade eyes.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Severus said.

Tears filled his dear Harry's eyes and he leapt into Severus's waiting arms. Desperate mouths found each other. Oh Harry's taste: vanilla... but not quite. His lips were warm and soft and delightfully chapped. Harry's hands gripped his uniform tightly. Severus explored Harry's mouth with his tongue-every tooth, every fold of the inside of his cheek. "Oh Sev...Sev! Sev! Sev!" Harry sobbed, smiling against the elder man's mouth. "I love you so much."

"Harry..." Severus muttered. "I missed you every night... every day... every moment. God I love you." he kissed Harry again.

_____________________________

Severus woke, his head against the paper he had been writing on, the letter finished. His hand clutched the picture of Harry. No... there was no way he could get home in time for Christmas...he was in France... not Britain... he couldn't get home to Harry.

He jotted down the final note in his letter.

_If only in my dreams_

I love you Harry. I love you so much.

Only, Always yours

Severus


End file.
